Third Time's the Charm
by mysticstargirl
Summary: I have been given the responsibility of writing Percy Jackson's third life as a hero. Odysseus Collins has much potential and much power. Oh, the wonders and tragedies I have in store for the young demigod. Enter and join our hero's final life before the Isles of the Blessed, and follow his path to death, paved with life, loss, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Dying a hero in three lives gives a demigod the chance to enter the Isles of the blessed.

Perseus Jackson is a first lifetime.

Jason Parker is a second.

The story I'm about to tell you, about a demigod named Odysseus Collins, the final life of Percy Jackson, the one that would grant him the Isles of the Blessed.

Odie Collins was a regular 12 year old boy with ADHD and dyslexia. His best friend's name was Willow. She had a nasty limp and wore baggy clothes and was possibly the sweetest, most badass girl he knew.

Unfortunately, Odie never had a smooth life. He lived with an uncle who didn't care about him and spent most of his time drunk. Now let me tell you, Steve Ugliano was quite unpleasant when he was drunk. A large and disgusting creature, quite like his great uncle Gabe, who died a while back, for unknown reasons.

What a disgusting slob that man was. I am quite fond of Perseus Jackson's ideas.

Steve was also very violent. I've watched all lives of Perseus and this was no different; Steve quite enjoyed taking his anger out on the small, dark haired boy.

Amanda Collins was once a beautiful young woman. She lived on the beach with her parents, although they both died during a tsunami. Despite this, she loves the sea.

Odie shares this sentiment.

Oh, the _irony_.

Odie was a very handsome boy. Took rather well after his past two lives, with the messy dark hair and naturally charming grin, and the eyes.

Oh, Odysseus has _gorgeous_ eyes, like all his past lives.

Big and bright and a deep, deep emerald, wise and young, clever and clueless, all at once.

Yet another lifetime of suffering awaited this beautiful, pitiful demigod.

Perhaps you will want to hear about how the first two heroes died. I will tell you, but good things come to those who wait.  
Let us travel on road of the final life of Percy Jackson's suffering.

**SOOOO GUYS im so sorry but i'm back now and i happen to have a new story. That old,**_** old**_** story of mine is being rewritten, and I have three prepped chapters of LT,LT all locked and loaded. CYOA is having some trouble because it's slightly interactive and has already been deleted once. I've put it back up, but I don't think it's gonna work out if it gets deleted again. If that happens, i'll put it up on AO3, Tumblr, DeviantART or Livejournal, okay? Thanks guys. Also, 'The New Girl' story ain't got shit coming up for another couple weeks. Sincerest of condolences. **

**PROMISE ill pay more attention to my stories okay? It's summer. I've got plenty of time before freshman year starts. **

**SHIT IM GONNA BE IN HIGH SCHOOL HELP**

**anywho... next chapter we're gonna get a little more background. If you guys like interlocking plots, past lives, and destiny thingies like that, you're gonna like this story. I have a huge diagram out mapping all the relationships of characters then and now. This is gonna be so SO fun. **


	2. Chapter 2

Where there is Percy Jackson, there is Annabeth Chase.  
Where there is Jason Parker, there is Lizabelle Jones.

As is the case with Odie Collins.

Our dark haired hero was 12 years old on this fateful night. He and his friend Willow were studying for a test they would never take.

They were so calm, peaceful, young, and so shamelessly innocent. A shame I had to send that Hydra after them.

But it was time for him to find the camp.

The monster took Amanda. I made sure of this fact.

Our villain would have his way, at least for a little while.

The hydra was a particularly nasty one, hand-picked by my sister to be for this last life. The third life is considered the most important.

Percy Jackson tore a Minotaur's horn off with his bare hands.

Jason Parker had managed to drive off a gorgon by helping her.

Odie Collins tricked a Hydra into defeating itself, tangling all it's heads together and around a tree.

It appears that Percy's intelligence improved drastically over two lifetimes.

Willow brought Odie to the Camp, and I brought Alexandra Young to him.

Alexandra was a pretty young thing, all blonde curls and grey eyes and freckles. Quite fittingly intelligent, too, as the final life of Annabeth Chase.

And, as expected, their destinies are intertwined.

So, a young daughter of Athena is dazzled by a handsome son of Poseidon whom managed to single-handedly defeat a hydra with no training, and he is, in turn, very impressed by the girl with the knife.

The things I have in store for these young demigods.

When they arrive at camp, he meets Chiron.

Chiron, an old friend of mine. I am very fond of sending him young souls and watching him raise them into heroes. However, _he_, it appears, is not very fond of me.

It is not as if I am the one who sends Thanatos his souls, or Hades his lists. He cannot blame me for the deaths that visit the poor unfortunate souls of demigods.

Odie Collins has, perhaps, his hardest life yet ahead of him.

So our young hero arrives at the camp with quite an entrance. A hydra has tangled it's own heads around a tree, roaring furiously.

The wonders the influence of a child of Athena can do.

Alexandra helps bring the traumatized boy back and reassures him.

"You smell like burnt grass."

Ah, young love.

There is despair in the boy as Willow regretfully tells him that Amanda is gone.

There is amazement as he sees the endless green of the camp.

There is curiosity as many campers turn to watch, to see the new camper to outsmart a hydra.

There is mild disgust when he first meets Dionysus. To be frank, many campers felt this before. His resemblance to the Ugliano line is worrisome, no matter what I know of his past.

Only two demigods have made such a sudden and powerful appearance, and of such similar caliber. Bets are placed from within the Hermes cabin.

The boy is placed there, with the children of the traveler, but already all know where the boy will eventually go.

There is dinner, but no blue food. Unfortunately, this particularly amusing quirk of Percy's died out after the first life.

There is doubt and fear as he stands in front of the fire, as he drops in some of his dinner. I hear his thoughts, and I don't forget them.

_Why didn't you save her, at least?_

Oh, Odysseus, the things I have in store for you. She could not stay, not if this is to go the way I have written it to be.

There is confusion and surprise when the demigods all rise in one swell, screaming and cheering and running to grab whatever they can for their game.

Oh, the game, the danger, the adrenaline pumping, the blood rushing. How the young demigods enjoy the game.

And how Odie will find his first piece in it.

**whheeeeee chapter two! ^^ Yeah, I'm glad you guys were pretty cool with it! Got a nice review from AnabethChaseDoA, thanks darling! Also thanks to Guest for reviewing :) I really appreciate it. Hopefully chapter three will be up soon with Capture the Flag. xD I'm so excited! wheeeee okay thanks guys…. here's my story so review maybe? xP**


End file.
